Illusive
Appearance After drawing the ire of numerous students within the school, Illusive was forced to change his appearance, for his own safety. After allying himself with Icarax, he had his appearance changed even further. He now stands more upright than most rahks, with a smooth, streamlined carapace devoid of spines. He’s welded haphazard scraps of jagged metal onto his armour, the resulting spikes making grabbing or grappling with him hazardous for his enemies. Currently, he bears the traditional colouration of an Illusion rahk – tan and blue – and has added coppery paint over the spikes on his armour. Personality Illusive was once one of "the twins", a pair of kraata who emerged side by side from adjoining vats, and latched onto each other, thinking and acting almost as one being rather than two. Their unique symbiotic relationship resulted in a high level of co-dependency, making them almost completely inseparable, and able to coordinate their actions perfectly. However, after the death of his 'twin', Illusive descended into madness. Illusive can’t or won’t speak in the same language as other Rahkshi, but hears and understands what his fellow students are saying, and is skilled at discerning an opponent’s thoughts and intentions by reading their body language. He also, out of necessity, learned the De-Matoran sign language, allowing him to communicate with some other Rahkshi and Matoran. In recent times, he has displayed a knack for manipulating infected Matoran, even managing to make one speak on his behalf at one point. Skills and Abilities Illusive has had his hands rebuilt to possess much larger claws, strong and sharp enough to do significant damage to even Rahkshi armour. During the Wreck the Halls assignment, he acquired a special staff called Serpent-Fang, which possesses a teleporting forearm-long blade that can appear from either end of the staff. After Silencer’s death, he took from him the kusari chain Legion, which can absorb light, leaving an area of darkness difficult to see through even for Rahkshi eyes, except for the chain itself, which retains the absorbed light. In addition, he owns a pair of modified Zamor launchers, which fire tightly-woven protosteel mesh nets, thick and sturdy enough that they cannot easily be cut through. Due to the weight of the ammunition, these weapons are only effective at mid-to-close range. In order to avoid being identified, he is currently leaving all of these weapons in his dorm in favour of a cruel tool of his own making. Welded together from some high-quality lengths of chain and a few assorted pieces of broken weaponry, he has created a flail to rival that once wielded by his brother. Rather than being a simple length of chain, it possesses a proper handle, complete with a studded crossguard. Unlike Silencer’s flail, which had a spiked weight on the end, Illusive’s is instead composed of a cluster of jagged blades. In addition, the links of the final third of the chain are covered in smaller blades and spikes, making it near impossible for potential opponents to grab onto the weapon without injury. Relationships * Silencer - formerly inseparable from his twin, Illusive was broken by his death. * Zex - his brother's murder, Illusive tore his eyes out and left him to rot. * Tridax - despite mostly getting closure for Silencer's death, Illusive still clings to a bitter hatred for the school's former headmaster. * Vlad - the abberant, moralistic light-lover who stole Legion, Illusive has nothing but hate for him. Bio After his brother’s death, Illusive… broke. He sought vengeance, desperately clawing for some one or thing to blame for his brother’s death. He targeted the school itself, trying to defame the staff and pit the students against each other. A voice in his head – his conscience taking on the voice of his brother – pleaded with him to stop, but he ignored it. When his brother’s murderer was caught, he gouged the killer’s eyes out. Afterwards, he began orchestrating raids on the local Matoran village, Phantom-on-the-Water, even kidnapping a group and smuggling them into the school – learning how to infect masks in the process. Although he didn’t realise it at the time, his efforts were more successful than he anticipated. The Dark Hunter Phantom, once an inhabitant of that very village, arrived and attacked a group of rahks, before being buried in a cave-in caused by Tridax. Later, Gorast and Icarax made their way to the school – the latter to dethrone Tridax as headmaster, the former to lead a group of fighters to destroy the village. Impressed by the work of the two Makuta, Illusive came to embrace the new Corpus he’d unwittingly helped create. Finally feeling at peace, he gathered a small group of Matoran slaves and began training them in the gym, only to come under attack by Vlad – a defective, moralistic hunger rahk, who killed his hard-won servants and stole Legion – the only thing Illusive had left of his brother. Dejected and disappointed, Illusive changed his appearance and kept a low profile, before being recruited by Icarax to spy on the other students. Quotes * "Matoran are nothing. Lesser beings with feeble minds. They were made to serve us. Why else would we have been given the power to control them?" - Illusive, speaking through a Matoran.. * "You think yourself the hero...you act so proud of the fact that you stand in the light. But you stand alone in the light. Here in shadows, we thrive. In the shadows, we are legion." - Illusive, to Vlad. Trivia: * The knife that killed Silencer was originally meant for Illusive. Presented with a situation where one of the twins was going to die regardless of what he did, Nato decided Silencer should be the one to be killed, as he felt he could get more character development out of Illusive. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students